


Birthday Bento

by octostarwrites



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYUJI SAKAMOTO!!!, M/M, a bajillion hours too late, because I was too shy to post this until now LOL, first fic plz be gentle fjdksjfdl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octostarwrites/pseuds/octostarwrites
Summary: Akira has a tasty surprise for a certain birthday boy!
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	Birthday Bento

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in July 2018 for Ryuji's birthday because he's the greatest thing that has ever happened in the known universe and I could never give him everything he deserves but that won't stop me from trying my hardest!!!
> 
> This is my first real fic basically ever and I'm shy about my writing which is why it took so long to share this. *sweats* But I've been writing more as of late and my friend suggested I share this one so I hope you guys enjoy it. :)

The two infamous teens ascended the steps to the Shujin Academy rooftop for lunch, Akira carefully cradling two tightly wrapped bentos. Ryuji could tell instantly from the delectable scent that it was the Boss’s curry.

“I hope you didn’t lose too much sleep makin’ this for me… Don’t think I didn’t notice the baggy eyes, dude.”

Akira could feel the corners of his lips curve into a smirk. _“Observational and concerned as ever. No surprise there,”_ the bespectacled boy thought to himself. He shrugged off the comment as they reached the doors to their destination.

Ryuji let out an exasperated sigh as the summer heat seeped into his skin. “Are ya sure curry was a good idea on a hot day like this? I don’ need to be sweatin’ from the weather and the spiciness,” the blonde expressed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. The other equipped the most stern look he could muster in response, faltering slightly as he stated in a mockingly gruff, all-too-familiar voice, “You should be grateful.”

Laughter followed, Akira holding tightly to the lunches as Ryuji patted him on the back. “Only you would be so bold as to poke fun at a freakin’ yakuza guy. You never cease to amaze me.” It was a joking tone, but Akira knew that it was as sincere as the bright smile on his boyfriend’s face. The grin from his laughter lingered just a little longer as the compliment sunk in.

The two chose to sit in the most shaded spot they could find, not that it mattered much with the sun so high this time of day. Akira placed the bentos down one next to the other and began unwrapping the lunch that was originally on top. His normally deft fingers made slow work of the knot, sweat pooling at his temple due to the heat of summer and the heat of the moment. When it came to consciously impressing Ryuji, his nerves were bundled up as tightly as the cloth holding their meals.

A long sigh escaped Akira’s lips as he finally unwrapped the box, a timid hand placed on the lid. “Ryuji, I just wanna say… I know this is kinda excessive. I uh… hope it’s to your liking.” The black haired teen looked away as a blush creeped along his face.

“Of course I’m gonna like it, dude!” the blonde exclaimed without hesitation. “You make the best shit without fail. Don’t forget you made me a badass cup of coffee, and I can’t say that about any other coffee I’ve tried.” Akira glanced back to find the boy sporting that infectious smile yet again. He held his gaze with adoration in his eyes, breaking it several moments later to finally address the unopened lunch box.

He released another sigh as he gathered his confidence and the box was opened. The complex smell of coffee and curry filled their nostrils first, further inciting their already eager appetites. Ryuji’s eyes went big as the steam dispersed. Inside the box was an island of ramen noodles sitting in the middle of a sea of that delicious Leblanc curry. A fish cake skull and crossbones decorated the island next to an open treasure chest holding a second fish cake in the shape of a heart. The final touch to this carefully crafted scene was a sign planted between the two, handwritten characters spelling “Happy Birthday Ryuji!” with a heart to finish it off.

This time, the blonde’s cheeks went pink, quickly transitioning to a deeper shade as he imagined Akira constructing this bento at the cafe. He could hear Morgana scolding him late into the evening, a tired look on his face as he finished the initial cooking preparations. Did he wake up early to set the scene, too? Did Sojiro help him out? How much did the old man know about his relationship anyway...

“So… What do you think?”

Ryuji snapped back into reality after a rude awakening from his thoughts, taking another quick look at the bento before reverting his attention to Akira.

“Um… Did… Did the Boss… Does he know…?”

The strong blush remained on Ryuji’s face as he stumbled through his half-baked question. It took a moment for Akira to realize what those words meant, and a soft smile spread across his face as he answered, “I can’t say for certain, but... I’m pretty sure he knew about us before we knew about us.”

His boyfriend smiled back nervously with a raised eyebrow, “D-dude… I guess... You’re probably right about that. The old man is pretty sharp after all.”

“Don’t let him hear you say the ‘old man’ part or he won’t help me make curry for you ever again.”

Laughter filled the air between them yet again, dispelling any awkwardness that remained.

“So… Does he know exactly what you did with that famous curry recipe of his?” Ryuji inquired with a devilish smirk. Akira let out another chuckle, a rather mischievous one to match the other’s expression. A hint of Joker flashed in his eyes as he answered, “What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

“My lips are sealed, leader.”

Now Akira was smirking, readying the silkiest voice he could manage. “How about I seal those lips with a kiss?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Ryuji replied all too willingly, as if enchanted by Joker’s magic spell.

In one swift motion, Akira removed his glasses and leaned in, that wicked grin still plastered to his face as he pressed eager lips against the other. Ryuji returned the kiss with matching enthusiasm, turning his head slightly to deepen their bond. A soft moan escaped the other’s lips at the sudden intimacy and he leaned in even further. They never stopped smiling through their kiss, the shared warmth between them enveloping their senses in a comforting glow.

Ryuji was the first to come up for air, taking a deep breath as he emerged. He received a rather disappointed look from his boyfriend. “Are you rejecting my smooches? Seemed like you were real interested in them earlier,” Akira teased, licking his lips in an obvious taunt.

“It’s too effin’ hot out here for this, man! And didja forget we’re still at school? I’m not ready to die from the heat or the embarrassment of getting caught today,” the blonde retorted.

“And all this time, I thought the chance of getting caught was part of the thrill.”

Ryuji really wished his boyfriend would stop giving him That Look. “J-just shuddup and eat your damn curry, you perv.”

With that, Akira accepted defeat, planting a peck on the other’s cheek as a peace offering. He lingered close, commenting softly, “You never told me if you liked the bento or not, y’know.”

“Oh! You’re right… I already told ya though, of course I like it. You made it and everything you make kicks ass! Thanks a lot, man.” Another big toothy grin took over Ryuji’s face as he picked up his serving of curry ramen to consume at long last. Akira proceeded to unwrap the untouched box of curry for himself.

“You make me feel so damn lucky.”

“What was that, dude?”

 _“Oops, that was out loud wasn’t it?”_ thought Akira. “Nothing, just shuddup and eat your damn curry,” he joked with a wink.

“Whatever you say, you weirdo.”

“You shouldn’t talk to your leader like that.”

The banter continued as they filled their stomachs with curry and their hearts with adoration.


End file.
